


#29 - Gamble

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [29]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: gamble, Sigrun.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: gamble, Sigrun. No beta.

Sigrun scowled at the map. Fluffy-top shifted uneasily in her seat and exchanged glances with her cousin, who muttered something and headed into the back. Sigrun let him go. The kid looked like death warmed over this morning.

“He’s told you everything he found,” said the girl, anxiously.

“I know,” Sigrun said. “Sometimes there isn’t any good way to pick between two bad choices. So it’s time for Advanced Monster-Hunting Regiment Decision-making.”

She pulled out an old 10-kroner coin and tossed it into the air. It spun down into her outstretched palm. “Heads! “ she crowed. “The southwest road it is.”


End file.
